Antes que o diabo perceba que você está morto
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: Aah, isso...” – Badou sorriu. Haine não estava enxergando muito bem, mas os dentes brancos brilhavam na face do ruivo. – “É um brinde. Um brinde irlandês.”


**Nome: Que você aproveite cinco minutos no céu antes que o diabo perceba que você está morto  
Série: DOGS - Bullets and Carnage  
Autora: Ryeko_dono  
Resume: "Aah, isso..." – Badou sorriu. Haine não estava enxergando muito bem, mas os dentes brancos brilhavam na face do ruivo. – "É um brinde. Um brinde irlandês."**

**xxx **

**Que você aproveite cinco minutos no céu antes que o diabo perceba que você está morto**

xxx

_Haine estava acordado, mas não conseguia abrir seus olhos. Tudo ao seu redor era silêncio. Nada dizia aos seus sentidos que ele estava vivo. Apenas o silêncio, talvez. A compreensão de que o silêncio existia e de que deveria existir o som e o tato e todos os outros sentidos._

_Aos poucos o rapaz passou a sentir; havia algo gelado comprimido suas costas, tiras de couro apertavam seus pulsos. Sua respiração estava ofegando, ridiculamente implorante. Haine sentiu o peito subir e descer rapidamente na superfície metálica, dolorosamente fria em que suas costas estavam deitadas._

_"Ele retomou a consciência?"_

_Haine escutou a fala, junto dos outros sons que retornaram. Ruídos metálicos, passos discretos ao seu redor. O albino sentiu um toque em sua testa, dedos cobertos por uma luva de plástico repuxando o suor de sua pele._

_"Não. Vamos continuar."_

_Todo o seu corpo estava coberto pelo suor. O rapaz tentou abrir os lábios, mas não conseguiu. A superfície de seus lábios estava seca demais, machucada demais. Uma gota de suor escorreu por sua têmpora, percorrendo até o pescoço. Haine sentiu o ar entrar por suas narinas, o oxigênio entregando um pouco mais de consciência para seu corpo imobilizado._

_"...Bisturi, por favor."_

xxx

"...Se bem que um amigo meu tomou um chá de cogumelos e passou um dia todo no armário pensando que era um paletó."

Haine não se deixou abalar. O albino apenas segurou a pílula branca com mais força entre os dedos e lançou um olhar de escárnio para o ruivo.

"E qual era o nome do seu amigo?"

"..." - Existiu Badou. - "Era um nome Irlandês. Talvez Klaus."

O outro rapaz balançou a cabeça em reprovação. Haine não tinha certeza se Klaus era um nome Irlandês. De qualquer forma, parecia bem difícil acreditar em qualquer coisa que Badou dissesse. Os dois estavam deitados no sofá podre do apartamento, meio bêbados e prestes a entrar numa das viagens Ilegais de Badou.

Haine não acreditava.

O albino viu o olho verde se focar na droga entre eles. O ruivo pegou a pílula e posicionou-a sobre a língua, depois a engoliu com um bom gole de vodca.

"Que você aproveite cinco minutos no céu antes que o diabo perceba que você está morto." - Badou sorriu após o brinde, e passou a garrafa para o companheiro.

xxx

_O toque era estranho. Suave, ainda que não fosse. Haine conseguia sentir a violência sendo praticada em seu corpo, mas sem senti-la exatamente. A pele era rasgada e repuxada com brutalidade, mas o albino percebia apenas um roçar de dedos enluvados._

_O líquido era mais fácil de sentir. Havia trilhas sobre seu peito, gotas escorrendo por seu rosto. Haine sentiu o corte sendo desenhado em seu crânio e peito. Agora o líquido escorria das marcações cirúrgicas, atravessando sua pele e se perdendo na mesa metálica._

_Por que não era quente?_

_Era sangue?_

_Haine tentou apertar as mãos, mas o corpo não obedeceu. Tentou apertar ainda mais os olhos, mas as pálpebras continuaram imóveis. Havia apenas os sons, apenas o tilintar de bisturis e fórceps e facas e garfos e injeções._

_**Não é sangue. Não pode ser sangue. Por favor não seja sangue.**_

xxx

"O que você quis dizer isso de qualquer forma?"

Badou estava deitado com a cabeça em seu colo. Isso era tão raro quanto gay e o albino havia tirado o tapa olho do parceiro, brincando com ele em seus dedos. O ruivo tinha que estar muito drogado para não atirar nele naquele instante.

"Isso o quê?"

"Aquela merda sobre o diabo..." – Haine puxou o cabelo de Badou, sem saber se o gesto foi gentil ou agressivo demais. – "Você sabe que eu não morro, seu bosta."

"Aah, isso..." – Badou sorriu. Haine não estava enxergando muito bem, mas os dentes brancos brilhavam na face do ruivo. – "É um brinde. Um brinde irlandês."

Haine virou os olhos sem cor, desacreditando das palavras.

"Mas é sério, porra." – Badou ergueu as costas e apontou para o rosto de Haine, bêbado o bastante para não perceber quão perto ele estava. – "Um brinde pra filhos da puta como nós... os que vão para o inferno... e não me venha com essa... você pode morrer, seu idiota.--"

Badou parou por um momento. Pôs a mão na frente dos lábios como se estivesse passando mal. Seu olho se contraiu, tornando-se sério e assustado. Badou curtiu algum delírio causado pelo ácido, alternando entre tensão e um riso bobo antes de enxergar a face de Haine.

"Você estava dizendo que eu posso morrer." – Provocou o albino, se achando muito sóbrio naquele momento.

"É... Eu estava... e você pode." - O rapaz deu mais um gole na bebida. - "Eu só não sei como." – Ele tornou a deitar a cabeça no colo de Haine, algo que certamente negaria ter feito na manhã seguinte.

"Seu bosta..."

xxx

_Haine percebeu o tremor de repente. Estava se concentrando nas gotas de suor, tentando não pensar nas linhas metálicas que cortavam seu tronco. Tentando não imaginar a pele retorcida, os órgãos expostos ou organizados em potes, rotulados em formol._

_Sua mão tremia. Ele sentiu o movimento nos dedos, o corpo respondendo ao estímulo. O mesmo com os lábios. Haine sentiu os lábios secos se separarem, sentiu o líquido que se acumulava no canto da boca entrar nela._

_Entrar nela._

_**Sangue. Sangue. Não abra os olhos. Não abra.**_

_As pálpebras também tremeram. Ele apertou os olhos, mas estes se abriram, então se apertaram novamente com a intensidade da luz._

"_Eu acho que ele está acordado, Doutor."_

_Um suspiro. Haine conseguiu ouvir o dorso da mão enxugar o suor da testa. Conseguiu ouvir o som da luva plástica raspar na pele do médico. Logo ele também sentiria a dor e não conseguiria se mover. Todo um sistema em chamas, nervoso e dilacerado pela dor da autópsia._

"_Não seja ridículo. Ele foi bem sedado."_

_Haine não queria abrir os olhos, mas ele abriu._

xxx

Os olhos se abriram, e Haine gritou.

Viu Badou se erguer e a cabeça do ruivo fez um movimento engraçado, sem forças para se manter sobre o pescoço. O atirador caiu no chão, amparando o tronco com as mãos e rindo como um idiota.

"O que foi, Haine?"

O ruivo ergueu a mão sem olhar para onde ela ia, tocando o rosto do albino e encontrando os lábios entreabertos.

"O que foi, caralho...?"

Haine apenas respirou. Apenas respirou.

xxx

_Seis pares de olhos. Todos negros no contraste do holofote e da escuridão. Máscaras brancas ocultando seus rostos... mas não apenas brancas. Gotas de sangue espirravam nos uniformes, escorriam das luvas cirúrgicas. Por que higienizadas se ele não podia morrer?_

"_Injete mais 30mg."_

_A ordem do médico foi insensível. O olhar de Haine se moveu, mas sem mudar a posição do rosto. Apenas a esfera ocular observou os médicos, procurou e encontrou faces familiares. Cientistas familiares. Toda a merda do Deepground, rasgando seu corpo e costurando de novo._

_Mais sangue escorreu de sua têmpora, caiu na frente dos olhos. Ele fechou um olho, o outro olhou para baixo... arrependido. Haine viu a massa vermelha de sangue e __**outrascoisas**__ que tinham a cor do sangue. Viu a pele dobrada como se fosse um pano, uma massa brilhante de entranhas, órgãos e sangue._

_Sangue escorrendo das luvas cirúrgicas. Sussurros inconformados e 30mg de alguma coisa sendo injetados na sua veia._

_Haine não viu mais nada, mas ainda sentia os dedos dentro de seu corpo, apertando seu cérebro e estudando cada pequena parte de seu corpo imortal._

_Impulsos elétricos, mecânicos e involuntários._

_O albino nunca gritou tão alto em toda a sua vida._

xxx

Quando conseguiu recobrar a consciência tudo o que ele viu foi um olho. Verde, arregalado e com a esclerótica levemente avermelhada. Badou tinha a respiração acelerada e a mão muito próxima de seu ombro, como se estivesse tentado tocá-lo há algum tempo.

"Haine...?"

Suas mãos tremiam. O albino nunca tinha ouvido um som tão ensurdecedor quanto aquele... um pulsar abafado em seus ouvidos, como uma turbina ritmada. Demorou para se convencer que era o som de sua própria respiração, somado com seu coração acelerado.

Haine olhou para baixo, para seu corpo. Abriu a camisa, rasgando o tecido e arranhando o próprio peito com a força. Arranhou mais forte, várias e várias vezes, apenas para ver o vergão se curar imediatamente.

Na testa apenas o suor, várias e várias vezes passando a mão pelos cabelos. Ele procurava os cortes e a expressão vazia no rosto dos médicos. Pesadelos do Deepground, trazidos a tona pelas drogas de Badou.

"Hey..." – Insistiu o ruivo, tocando no ombro do rapaz. – "O que foi, cara...?"

Haine encarou Badou, o toque em seu ombro. Também suave e criminoso, como o dos bisturis. Agarrou o pulso com toda a sua força, torcendo e pressionando contra o corpo do parceiro.

"HEY- O quê...?!" – Badou gritou. – "AAAH! Caralho, Haine... está doendo. Me solta, seu doente!!!"

Haine sentiu os próprios olhos arregalados, vermelhos e paranóicos. Soltou Badou e então se livrou de todo o ar preso no peito, sentindo-o faltar. O albino se afastou até suas costas encontrarem apoio na parede, os joelhos dobrados e encolhidos contra o corpo. O ar pesado e falho, raspando na garganta do rapaz.

Olhos arregalados e arredios.

Badou apenas apertava o vergão em seu pulso. Apenas olhava. O ruivo jogou a cabeça para trás e suspirou, observando Haine longamente.

"É... acho que não foi uma boa idéia."

"Você _acha??"_

Badou pegou a vodca e se arrastou até o canto onde Haine se encolhia. Deitou a cabeça no colo do albino e deu um gole longo na bebida. Depois rolando a garrafa para bem longe do parceiro problemático.

"Tente não me matar até de manhã."

Badou fechou os olhos, exausto demais para se importar. Ainda assim seu travesseiro tremia. Haine conseguia sentir o toque do bisturi em seu tronco, o olhar dos médicos sobre a massa avermelhada de entranhas e demônios dentro dele.

O albino se acalmou cortando a pele do próprio braço. Rasgava com as unhas e via o corpo se recuperar rapidamente.

Rápido o bastante.

Haine agarrou o cabelo de Badou. Adormecido, o ruivo murmurou algo como 'foda-se' e 'awrryh'. Ainda assim o rapaz afundou os dedos nos fios vermelhos, a outra mão pressionando a pele das costas, o tronco magro do atirador. O albino sentia emanar de Badou um calor quase humano.

Quase humano.

"Cinco minutos no céu..?" – Haine riu um riso seco. Desesperado. Raspado na garganta que ainda conseguia sentir o gosto do sangue. – "Irlandeses filhos da puta..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Fic rápida de Dogs. A culpa é toda do título.**

**Espero que gostem! Dogs vai virar anime e eu espero que essa porra fique famosa, ainda que isso sempre traga fics ruins. Fica marcado aqui a minha interpretação desse casal, sempre boca-suja e insano antes das fics "Férias na praia" invadirem o como fizeram com Death Note...**

**Se quiserem mais fics de Dogs procurem no Livejournal. Ele é DEUS. Qualquer recomendação falem comigo ;D**


End file.
